Luz de Luna
by Chiharu-san Leng Mihara
Summary: [One shot]::[Harry PotterxLuna Lovegood]::[Una romántica confesión y un romántico hecho a la luz de Luna]::[dejen rr 0]:


**Luz de Luna**

Una nueva sesión de entrenamiento del grupo ED había concluido satisfactoriamente, todos los miembros parloteaban felices por lo mucho que habían avanzado ese día. Harry los despidió a todos de la sala de los Menesteres diciendo que el medio habitual les diría la fecha de la siguiente reunión y abrió el Mapa del Merodeador para asegurarse que todas las motitas de tinta regresaran a salvo a sus respectivas casas.

- ¿Vienes Harry? – preguntó Ron con su mochila al hombro.

- Adelántense, todavía… tengo algo que hacer – respondió dubitativo.

- Yo estaré en la biblioteca, debo terminar una redacción para Tonks – replicó Hermione.

- Nos vemos en la cena – se despidió Ron y el y Hermione salieron de la sala tomando direcciones contrarias.

Harry se tumbó sobre una pila de cojines en una esquina, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, quería estar solo y hacer un vano intento de resolver un horrible problema emocional que hacía que su cabeza girara tan rápido como un chivatoscopio encendido.

El año anterior, en el tren escarlata rumbo a Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley le había presentado a Luna Lovegood; una Ravenclaw un año menor de largo cabello rubio despeinado y ojos saltones a la que todos llamaban "Lunática Lovegood" por extrañas costumbres como leer _**El Quisquilloso** _del revéz… Sin embargo, al conocerla mejor durante el año se dio cuenta de que Luna creía en cosas maravillosas, también podía ver a los Thestrals y sólo ella le había podido hacer sentir mejor después de la muerte de Sirius. Se había convertido en una gran amiga, una amiga de la que terminó enamorándose sin darse cuenta.

Haryy paseó la mirada por aquella sala recordando como Luna al fin había logrado un patronus corpóreo que resultó ser un snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Se detuvo ante el Mapa del Merodeador y por seundos se sintió al borde de un cardíaco y con tripas llenas de plomo moviéndose como serpientes en su interior: según la motita de tinta precisamente Luna se regresaba, unos segundos después se le vió entrar a la sala con la típica expresión de haber entrado por error; la luz de las antorchas sacaba hermosos reflejos en el cabello que ni la mismísima Fleur Delacour hubiera podido lograr . Harry vió a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente una salida o una forma de esconderse pero al ver la varita de Luna (razón por la cual se había devuelto) a dos o tres metros de el y la pila de cojines, el deseo de hablarle fue más grande que el de huír.

- ¡Luna!... toma, olvidaste esto – le gritó recogiendo su varita y entregándosela.

- No sabía que siguieras aquí, pensé que la había perdido, gracias – le respondió con tono soñador, se la puso detrás de la oreja con la misma mano en la que llevaba un número reciente de **_El Quisquilloso_.**

Harry pensó en decirle algo como: "Bueno nos vemos" pero parecía haber perdido todo control sobre su cuerpo que no le respondía… había quedado extasiado en el mar celeste de los ojos de Luna que le miraban con el mismo grado de éxtasis, sentía una especie de magnetismo que le obligaba a aacercarse cada vez más a la chica… De un momento a otro y sin darse cuenta tenía a Luna Lovegood atrapada en un beso interminable… pensó que seguramente reaccionaría gritándole hasta el cansancio pero para su sorpresa y dicha, la chica le respondió con la misma suavidad y por momentos todo a su alrededor se volvió nada importante…

Se separó de la chica minutos después, ella bajó la cabeza permitiendo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos…

- Q-que… ¿Qué te pasa Luna? –

- No besas tan bien como Terry Boot…- dijo aún con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿!¿que?!?! – gritó, una furia impresionante y repentina se apoderó de el en segundos.

- Era una broma, es la primera vez que me besan, es una sensación extraña… pero reconfortante – respondió Luna subiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa después de recuperar su revista. Tan repentinamente como había llegado, la furia de Harry se fue y le sonrió con alivio.

- ¿Te acompaño a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw? – preguntó sacando la capa invisible de su mochila.

- Vamos rápido – dijo ella señalando una rama de muérdago sobre ella – no quiero que me piquen los nargles – terminó con una mueca de desagrado.

- Vamos bajo mi capa, o filch nos degollará por andar en los pasillo a esta hora – Harry tomó el Mapa del Merodeador y con una última sonrisa cubrió a Luna y a si mismo con la capa para dirigirse sin ser vistos a la torre en el lado Oeste del castillo donde se situaba la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Sin duda las siguientes reuniones de el ED serían mucho más interesantes de ahora en adelante.

FIN ♫

Chihi: woooojooooo!!!! 0 por fin subí algo!!!!! después de mucho tiempo de espera y mucho sufrimiento al fin pude subir este HarryxLuna recién sacado del tostyarepa!!!! cumplí mi sueño - seguramente tardaré años en subir los siguientes caps de mis siguientes historias porque mi cmputadora decidió irse al cielo de las computadoras en un muy mal momento-.- En fin, el caso es que mientras más reviews más actualizaciones rápidas!!! sólo presionen el botón morado de la esquina!!! n.n byez!!!

Con cariño

Se despide

Chiharu-san


End file.
